Michael vs Lucifer
by Porky2
Summary: Lucifer have a plan to overthrow God and it up to Michael to stop him. Based on the webcomics Holy Bibble and City of Veils. This take place before City of Veils. Update: There is now a version without the commentary.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Go to the next chapter if you want to view this without commentary.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the angels nor their personalities. They belong to the Bible and Tylinn.

Michael vs. Lucifer

Note: This takes place before Satan gathers 1/3 of the angels.

Side note: Also all angels have fairy like wings and a halo.

Heaven was a huge city where the angels lived. Heaven was full of office buildings where the angels worked. An angel named Michael worked in the main office. Michael had dark skin, dark brown hair, a dark brown goatee, green eyes, on this day he was wearing a blue shirt with brown cuffs, black gloves, a brown sash with two metal straps, a brown belt with a metal buckle, light green pants with brown cuffs, and black boots.

One day at work, during his break he saw a fellow angel by the name of Lucifer putting something on the billboard. Lucifer had brown skin, black hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with a red cross on it with dark red cuffs, a dark red belt, black pants, and shoes with a red on top and white on the bottom. He was putting something on a billboard.

Michael walked up to the angel.

"What are you doing Lucifer?" Michael said with his arms crossed.

"Oh I'm just putting up a signup sheet." Lucifer said as he was putting the tack on the paper.

"Signup sheet for what?"

Lucifer casually replied, "Oh, it just a sign up for angels to join my army." Lucifer said with an angry face, "We are going to overthrow that jerk known as God!" Lucifer dropped the angry face and asked, "Would you like to sign up?"

Michael said in an angrier tone, "NO! Why are you even doing this?"

"Because this place is boring! But if I rule this place then I can make it fun."

_Well if Lucifer does manage to succeed in his crazy plan then he better know that you shouldn't try to put too much fun into work because otherwise nothing will ever get done._

"What makes you so sure that you will win?"

"Let's see…"

Lucifer pointed his finger to a different paper on the billboard that said,

Most popular angel

Lucifer

Runner up

Michael

Lucifer said boldly, "I'm the most popular angel, so I'm pretty sure that a lot of angels will join my cause."

_Lucifer even had a speech thing for his cause (I had a dream, a dream that I shall be ruler of Heaven and add stuff like causal Friday and more breaks because I think it is time for a change. This message had been paid for by Lucifer. "I'm Lucifer and I approve of this message.")_

Michael pulled out his sword with a dark blue handle and blue hilt.

Michael grinded his teeth and said, "Now before I beat some sense into you I want to ask one more thing. Why are you trying to throw away all you have? Despite the fact that I hate the fact that you manage to be cooler than me and get paid more than me; I still understand why God picked you to help with project Eden."

Lucifer pulled out his sword with a dark red handle and red hilt.

"As I said, this place is boring."

_See Michael, Lucifer clearly has a good reason to throw away all he has. Really, saying, "This place is boring," is clearly the best reason you can have to do anything._

Michael made a raging sound and came dashing toward Lucifer with his sword when an angel with light brown skin, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a white robe trimming blue and gold appeared. His name was Gabriel.

Michael stopped in his tracks and Gabriel said, "Hey guys, I just want to remind you guys that fighting in the office is not allowed." Gabriel disappeared.

Michael and Lucifer went on their way to the battlefield.

Michael sighed, "Gabe could have asked why we were fighting."

Lucifer said, "Well we fight so many times that Gabe just stopped asking. We usually do fight over little things."

"Well this fight isn't over something little and there will be a winner this time."

_You might be wondering what little things Michael and Lucifer fight over…well let me give you an example:_

_All the angels were in the giant dining room eating their deserts. There was then only one slice of cake left and both Michael and Lucifer tried to grab it…Michael pulled out his sword and tried to cut Lucifer's hand off so he could get the last piece of cake and then Lucifer pulled his sword and then they started fighting. Just as the fighting got good God came in with more cake, making sure no one won._

_ (So pretty much I believe that the cookie scene in the comic wasn't the first time that they fought over food.) _

They finally made it to the battlefield. The battlefield was a dome with clear transparent glass that showed outer space.

Michael had his sword in hand and said, "Ok now where was I before Gabe interrupted…oh right, attacking you!"

Michael charge at Lucifer with a sword swing but Lucifer avoided the attack.

"For the strongest angel you sure are predictable." Lucifer taunted.

Lucifer disappeared and reappeared behind Michael and did a sword strike on him.

Michael disappeared and reappeared unharmed.

"You seem to have forgotten about my advance defense." Michael said.

Lucifer said with a bold smile, "No I didn't forget, I just knew that your advance defense technique has a 1 hour cool down."

_Man don't you hate it when you get a powerful skill in a video game and it then turns out that it have a big cool down because it so awesome that you will be overpowered without that cooldown._

Lucifer slashed Michael with his sword.

Michael avoided most of the attack but got a cut in his shirt.

Lucifer tried another slash but Michael manages to pull out his round shield and blocked that hit.

Michael did an upper slash at Lucifer while he was open.

Lucifer was down on his knees and Michael pointed his sword to Lucifer.

Michael had his teeth grinding again and said, "Give up now Lucifer, you don't stand a chance against me!"

Lucifer wasn't scared at all and said with a smile, "You really believe that one simple strike would really have me in a weak condition?"

_One day Michael will learn that some people can take a hit from him and that some people can't take a hit from him._

Lucifer pulled out a black ball and throws it. Smoke covered the room.

Michael put on a mask and thought, "Ok, this is just Lucifer's smoke bomb attack. All I need to do is listen for his footsteps."

Michael listens and charges with his sword at the first sound. When the smoke cleared Lucifer had been hit and fell. Michael put away his sword away and took off his mask.

Michael then said to himself, "Well I better talk to God about this."

Michael was on his way out when he saw Gabriel at the exit.

Gabriel said with a big smile, "Hey Michael, how was the fight?"

"I manage to beat Lucifer; he had plans to overthrow God." Michael said firmly.

Gabriel had a confused look and said, "But where is Lucifer?"

Michael looked and saw that Gabriel was at the spot he defeated Lucifer at with a big cut.

Michael was in shock as he realize that he was seeing two Gabriels, "Wait if Gabe is there then…"

Michael didn't have time to finish as a sword just went through him.

The person who put the sword thought him was the Gabriel that he was talking to.

That Gabriel pulled the sword out of Michael and kicked him in the air. Gabriel jumped in the air and did a powerful slash on Michael and then kicked him right by the Gabriel that was on the ground.

Michael was breathing heavy and said, "I…should have…guessed that…you would…do this."

The Gabriel that stabbed him evilly smiled and said, "Ha, how does it feel to be so easily tricked?"

Suddenly Gabriel features change and after it was over it turned out that it was Lucifer all along.

_Lucifer is right, that trick is so easy that you can even do it. All you need is a smoke bomb, the ability to fly so your opponent won't hear you as you leave, the luck that someone is coming by, the ability to change the person to look like you and make yourself look like them, and you need the ability to promise to give them cake if they go in the smoke._

Michael notice that Lucifer looked slightly different now. Lucifer's wings had become darker and pointy, he now have horns in place of the halo, his shirt cuffs and his belt now have mini spikes on them, and he was wearing a opened red jackets over his shirt.

_You know, I still need to ask the author of the Holy Bibble comic why Satan doesn't wear that jacket anymore because that jacket was cool and make Satan look more like a threat._

"Now that I know that you are no match for me I'm now sure that I can take over heaven. And just to note, Mikey, I'm on my way to get a special potion that will make me even stronger." Lucifer said with an evil smirk.

Michael said in shock, "You…don't…mean…"

"That right, the dragon potion that Raph made, with that I will be unstoppable."

"You…won't…get…away with…this Lucifer."

Lucifer turned away and began to leave. Right before he left he turned his head a little.

"Oh and Mikey, I don't want to be called Lucifer anymore…for now on call me, Satan."

Satan left as things blacked out for Michael.

_Knowing Satan he might get sidetracked._


	2. Without Commentary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the angels nor their personalities. They belong to the Bible and Tylinn.

Michael vs. Lucifer

Note: This takes place before Satan gathers 1/3 of the angels.

Side note: Also all angels have fairy like wings and a halo.

Heaven was a huge city where the angels lived. Heaven was full of office buildings where the angels worked. An angel named Michael worked in the main office. Michael had dark skin, dark brown hair, a dark brown goatee, green eyes, on this day he was wearing a blue shirt with brown cuffs, black gloves, a brown sash with two metal straps, a brown belt with a metal buckle, light green pants with brown cuffs, and black boots.

One day at work, during his break he saw a fellow angel by the name of Lucifer putting something on the billboard. Lucifer had brown skin, black hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with a red cross on it with dark red cuffs, a dark red belt, black pants, and shoes with a red on top and white on the bottom. He was putting something on a billboard.

Michael walked up to the angel.

"What are you doing Lucifer?" Michael said with his arms crossed.

"Oh I'm just putting up a signup sheet." Lucifer said as he was putting the tack on the paper.

"Signup sheet for what?"

Lucifer casually replied, "Oh, it just a sign up for angels to join my army." Lucifer said with an angry face, "We are going to overthrow that jerk known as God!" Lucifer dropped the angry face and asked, "Would you like to sign up?"

Michael said in an angrier tone, "NO! Why are you even doing this?"

"Because this place is boring! But if I rule this place then I can make it fun."

"What makes you so sure that you will win?"

"Let's see…"

Lucifer pointed his finger to a different paper on the billboard that said,

Most popular angel

Lucifer

Runner up

Michael

Lucifer said boldly, "I'm the most popular angel, so I'm pretty sure that a lot of angels will join my cause."

Michael pulled out his sword with a dark blue handle and blue hilt.

Michael grinded his teeth and said, "Now before I beat some sense into you I want to ask one more thing. Why are you trying to throw away all you have? Despite the fact that I hate the fact that you manage to be cooler than me and get paid more than me; I still understand why God picked you to help with project Eden."

Lucifer pulled out his sword with a dark red handle and red hilt.

"As I said, this place is boring."

Michael made a raging sound and came dashing toward Lucifer with his sword when an angel with light brown skin, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a white robe trimming blue and gold appeared. His name was Gabriel.

Michael stopped in his tracks and Gabriel said, "Hey guys, I just want to remind you guys that fighting in the office is not allowed." Gabriel disappeared.

Michael and Lucifer went on their way to the battlefield.

Michael sighed, "Gabe could have asked why we were fighting."

Lucifer said, "Well we fight so many times that Gabe just stopped asking. We usually do fight over little things."

"Well this fight isn't over something little and there will be a winner this time."

They finally made it to the battlefield. The battlefield was a dome with clear transparent glass that showed outer space.

Michael had his sword in hand and said, "Ok now where was I before Gabe interrupted…oh right, attacking you!"

Michael charge at Lucifer with a sword swing but Lucifer avoided the attack.

"For the strongest angel you sure are predictable." Lucifer taunted.

Lucifer disappeared and reappeared behind Michael and did a sword strike on him.

Michael disappeared and reappeared unharmed.

"You seem to have forgotten about my advance defense." Michael said.

Lucifer said with a bold smile, "No I didn't forget, I just knew that your advance defense technique has a 1 hour cool down."

Lucifer slashed Michael with his sword.

Michael avoided most of the attack but got a cut in his shirt.

Lucifer tried another slash but Michael manages to pull out his round shield and blocked that hit.

Michael did an upper slash at Lucifer while he was open.

Lucifer was down on his knees and Michael pointed his sword to Lucifer.

Michael had his teeth grinding again and said, "Give up now Lucifer, you don't stand a chance against me!"

Lucifer wasn't scared at all and said with a smile, "You really believe that one simple strike would really have me in a weak condition?"

Lucifer pulled out a black ball and throws it. Smoke covered the room.

Michael put on a mask and thought, "Ok, this is just Lucifer's smoke bomb attack. All I need to do is listen for his footsteps."

Michael listens and charges with his sword at the first sound. When the smoke cleared Lucifer had been hit and fell. Michael put away his sword away and took off his mask.

Michael then said to himself, "Well I better talk to God about this."

Michael was on his way out when he saw Gabriel at the exit.

Gabriel said with a big smile, "Hey Michael, how was the fight?"

"I manage to beat Lucifer; he had plans to overthrow God." Michael said firmly.

Gabriel had a confused look and said, "But where is Lucifer?"

Michael looked and saw that Gabriel was at the spot he defeated Lucifer at with a big cut.

Michael was in shock as he realize that he was seeing two Gabriels, "Wait if Gabe is there then…"

Michael didn't have time to finish as a sword just went through him.

The person who put the sword thought him was the Gabriel that he was talking to.

That Gabriel pulled the sword out of Michael and kicked him in the air. Gabriel jumped in the air and did a powerful slash on Michael and then kicked him right by the Gabriel that was on the ground.

Michael was breathing heavy and said, "I…should have…guessed that…you would…do this."

The Gabriel that stabbed him evilly smiled and said, "Ha, how does it feel to be so easily tricked?"

Suddenly Gabriel features change and after it was over it turned out that it was Lucifer all along.

Michael notice that Lucifer looked slightly different now. Lucifer's wings had become darker and pointy, he now have horns in place of the halo, his shirt cuffs and his belt now have mini spikes on them, and he was wearing a opened red jackets over his shirt.

"Now that I know that you are no match for me I'm now sure that I can take over heaven. And just to note, Mikey, I'm on my way to get a special potion that will make me even stronger." Lucifer said with an evil smirk.

Michael said in shock, "You…don't…mean…"

"That right, the dragon potion that Raph made, with that I will be unstoppable."

"You…won't…get…away with…this Lucifer."

Lucifer turned away and began to leave. Right before he left he turned his head a little.

"Oh and Mikey, I don't want to be called Lucifer anymore…for now on call me, Satan."

Satan left as things blacked out for Michael.


End file.
